Total Drama
Total Drama is a Canadian animated competition series that premiered on July 8, 2007. It concluded it's fifth and final season on November 20, 2014. Plot Each season of Total Drama follows a group of contestants competing at one of several locations to win the grand prize money. Cast and characters For more information, visit List of cast members Main cast * Emilie-Claire Barlow as Courtney * Clé Bennett as Beardo / Chef Hatchet / DJ / Leonard * Zachary Bennett as Shawn * Katie Bergin as Jasmin * Carleigh Beverly as Dakota Milton * Julia Chantrey as Eva * Carla Collins as Blaineley O'Halloran * Jon Cor as Brick McArthur * Katie Crown as Izzy * Daniel DeSanto as Dave * Cory Doran as Mike * Bruce Dow as Max * Kevin Duhaney as Cameron Wilkins * Novie Edwards as Leshawna * Laurie Elliott as Jo * Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen * Kristin Fairlie as Bridgette * Kristi Friday as Scarlett * Brian Froud as Harold McGrady / Sam * Sarah Gadon as Beth * Marco Grazzini as Alejandro Burromuerto * Carter Hayden as Noah * Alex House as Alejandro Burromuerto * Christopher Jacot as Topher * Athena Karkanis as Anne Maria * Lauren Lipson as Sadie * Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey * Bryn McAuley as Amy / Samey * Scott McCord as Owen / Trent * Caitlynne Medrek as Dawn * Stephanie Anne Mills as Katie / Lindsay * Sunday Muse as Ella * Drew Nelson as Duncan * Annick Obonsawin as Sierra * Peter Oldring as Cody Anderson / Ezekiel / Tyler * Ashley Peters as Staci * Dan Petronijevic as Geoff * Sarah Podemski as Sky * Christian Potenza as Chris McLean * Adam Reid as Justin * Ian Ronningen as Rodney * Tyrone Savage as Lightning Jackson * James Wallis as Scott * Rachel Wilson as Heather * Rochelle Wilson as Courtney / Sugar Additionally, a character named B was a main character in the fourth season, however has no voice actor. Episodes * Season 1: Total Drama Island * Season 2: Total Drama Action * Season 3: Total Drama World Tour * Season 4: Total Drama: Revenge of the Island * Season 5: Total Drama All-Stars and Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Specials * "Season Review" * "Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island" * "Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Show" Shorts * Exclusive clips Notes and trivia * The series was originally titled Escape From Summer Camp then Camp TV before changing to it's current title. Connections to other series * Several connections to other series occur in Total Drama. It features two connections to 6teen, the first being when Lindsay mentions the Khaki Barn in "Slap Slap Revolution," and the second being in "Saving Private Leechball" when Gwen refers to Heather and Jo as the "Bickersons." The series also features a connection to Stoked in "The Aftermath: Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire?" when Chris and Chef plan a vacation to Sunset Beach. * 6teen also features it's own connection to the series in the episode "Blast From the Past," with a picture of Lake Wawanakwa appearing in the Galleria Mall. * Similarly, Stoked features another tie to the series, with the theme song for Total Drama Action playing in the Pirate Ship in the episode "A Prank Too Far." * Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race is a spin-off, and features Geoff, Leonard, Noah, and Owen returning in main roles. Additionally, Anne Maria, Blaineley, and Chris make cameos in "A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars." * Similarly, Total DramaRama is a second spin-off to the series, featuring Beth, Bridgette, Chef, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, Leshawna, Noah, and Owen returning in a main role, however set in an alternate universe. Additionally, Geoff appears briefly in a photo in "Stay Goth, Poodle Girl, Stay Goth." DJ, Katie, and Trent all make cameos in "Gum and Gummer." Katie and Geoff make a second cameo in "Duncan Disorderly." * A third connection with Stoked came from a now deleted post on the Re:Fresh blog, that stated Bridgette and Fin were supposed to have a surfing contest, however several hi-jinks caused a winner to never be determined. Category:Total Drama Category:Series __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__